


Fae

by KYRA (KyraTsuki)



Series: Tempo [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Gen, Intersexual Creature, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyraTsuki/pseuds/KYRA
Summary: Seres de magia, que caminham pelo mundo a milênios, os fae, ou como são mais comumente conhecidos nos dias de hoje, fadas são criaturas quase imortais de grande poder presentes em histórias por todo o mundo.





	Fae

**Author's Note:**

> Esse é um perfil dos Fae que fazem parte da minha série "Tempo". Espero esclarecer com isso qualquer dúvida que possa surgir nas próximas partes da série.

Seres de magia, que caminham pelo mundo a milênios, os fae, ou como são mais comumente conhecidos nos dias de hoje, fadas são criaturas quase imortais de grande poder presentes em histórias por todo o mundo. Sua única fraqueza conhecida é o ferro, que causa nos Fae um efeito semelhante a uma forte reação alérgica, sendo assim capaz de matá-los em grande quantidade se expostos a ele por tempo suficiente. 

Os fae não são nativos de nosso mundo. Eles andam entre os humanos e outras criaturas de nosso reino, mas sua casa se encontra em um reino ligado ao nosso, existindo junto, mas ao mesmo tempo separado. Várias nomenclaturas foram usadas ao longo das eras para a casa do Povo (modo geral de se referir aos fae) sendo algumas delas Reino Espiritual, Reino Oculto, Corte da Magia, País das Fadas, Elfland, ou o mais usado nos dias de hoje, Avalon. Esse Reino, por existir fora e junto do nosso ao mesmo tempo, e por ser repleto de forte magia, não funciona do mesmo jeito que o nosso, tendo algumas diferenças marcantes, como o fato de que em Avalon o tempo passa de forma diferente que na Terra (às vezes mais rápido, às vezes mais lento). 

Por serem seres de magia os Fae não são nem bons e nem maus, mas eles possuem diferentes poderes, naturezas diversas e formas de encarar as coisas que muitas vezes não combinam. Por sua própria vontade e designação eles se dividem em dois grupos: a Corte Seelie e a Corte Unseelie. 

A Corte Seelie é composta pelos Fae de natureza mais “benigna”. Eles são regidos pela honra e o pagamento de débitos. Nunca voltam com sua palavra, e são rápidos a pagar dívidas, mas também rápidos para pagar insultos. Mais impulsivos, mas não costumam guardar rancor. Suas relações com os humanos costumam ser mais amistosas devido a suas brincadeiras mais inocentes. Acreditam na força e pureza do amor, em qualquer forma que ele se manifeste e dão grande valor às aparências, às vezes indo a guerra em nome da beleza, seja em forma de uma pessoa, um lugar ou um objeto. Frequentes são as histórias de fae que se apaixonaram pela boa aparência de algum humano e o atraíram para seu reino pela eternidade. 

A Corte Unseelie, as vezes chamada de Corte das Sombras, é comporta pelos fae de natureza mais “maligna”. Travessos como todos os fae, os unseelie tendem a ser mais cruéis em suas piadas. Acreditam que a honra é uma mentira e a paixão muitas vezes precede o dever, sendo assim fazem qualquer coisa para atingir seus objetivos, e raramente se importam com outros fora de seu círculo íntimo (família e amigos próximos). Não se apressam a pagar qualquer dívida, se é que alguma existe, mas não esquecem e podem em um capricho ajudar um descendente daquele a quem deve, ou fazer algo que talvez não seja exatamente bom, mas que trará alguma consequência positiva para aquele que o ajudou no passado. Menos impulsivos que sua contraparte apesar de tudo, manipuladores e capazes de guardar rancor por longos períodos de tempo. Insultos podem repercutir em maldições que duram gerações. Valorizam a mudança, a evolução e o caos é considerado a forma natural do mundo. 

Desde os tempos antigos as duas Cortes dividem o poder em Avalon. Durante o verão e a primavera a Corte Seelie ganha reinado livre no mundo dos homens e no das fadas, enquanto durante o outono e inverno esse reinado passa para a Corte Unseelie. 

Ao nascer os fae não pertencem necessariamente a nenhuma das Cortes, não importando se os pais forem ambos Seelie, Unseelie ou um de cada, é apenas quando um Fae entra na sua maioridade aos 200 anos (o equivalente humano a cerca de 16 a 18 anos) que ele mesmo escolhe onde pertence. Apesar da separação das duas Cortes elas não são inimigas e convivem em razoável equilíbrio. Parte disso se deve a que, tradicionalmente, seus respectivos líderes são companheiros. 

O casal real (um Rei e uma Rainha, dois Reis ou duas Rainhas, não importa) é sempre composto por um Seelie e um Unseelie. A criança mais velha a nascer do casal real se torna o herdeiro e após escolher onde pertence, irá tomar como companheiro alguém selecionado como herdeiro por seu progenitor da Corte oposta. Esse arranjo é de natureza política, mantido por juramentos mágicos com o intuito de manter o equilíbrio, mas se ambos não se gostarem podem escolher outros amantes após o nascimento do próximo herdeiro. 

Ao nascerem os fae são intersexuais e de aparência andrógina, pelos padrões humanos. Possuem gênero fluido, se identificando como masculino ou feminino dependendo de seu humor, vontade ou conveniência do momento. Por serem seres de pura magia os fae podem mudar suas formas da maneira que quiserem, assumindo aparências diferentes e muitas vezes até monstruosas pela perspectiva humana. Seus companheiros são escolhidos em uma mistura de aparência, poder e personalidadee eles são os únicos fora os pais para quem um fae irá contar seu Verdadeiro Nome. Isso se deve ao fato de que seus nomes estão ligados ao seu poder. Saber o nome de alguém é ter poder sobre essa pessoa. Os fae recebem ao nascer um Nome Verdadeiro e um Nome de Cortesia por seus pais e durante sua vida ele sempre irá usar seu Nome de Cortesia para se apresentar e interagir com outros seres, fae ou não. Apenas aqueles de absoluta confiança irão receber o privilégio de conhecer o Verdadeiro Nome de um fae.

Outra curiosidade sobre os Fae é que, como seres de magia pura eles não podem mentir, pois a Magia é neutra e sempre verdadeira. Eles podem omitir, desviar e enganar, mas nunca mentem.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham encontrado tão interessante de ler quanto eu achei de escrever!


End file.
